The Fifth Wall Breaker
The Fifth Wall Breaker is the 43rd episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary The writers search for a new home after their wall is broken. Plot Omi, Brian, Tyran and Dan were in the Visible Plane Mobile. (Omi): Did you find any places to live in yet? (Brian): No. (Tyran): This is getting hopeless. Two writers got in the way of their car. (Dan): WTFUDGE? Omi quickly stopped the car. (Omi): DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID????? (????? #1): Hi whats up. (Tyran): Who are you? (????? #2): My name is Ancy and he is Sklei. We can help you with your problem. (Omi): Great We'd.... (Ancy): Only on one condition. You let us join your crew. (Omi): NO WAY!!! (Brian): Lets see what they have. Sklei handed Omi a peice of paper on which Trolls Attack is written. (Omi): Actually not bad. Your in. Now what kind of help can you give? (Sklei): Wait didn't you fix the wall in the end of the Breaking The Fourth Wall Episode? (Omi): Well emmm.... 'Flashback ' (Gwen): Why are you looking at yourself Ben? (TV): Cuz I'm watching T.V TV was watching another PnF episode with breaking the fourth wall. (TV): Wow I brodcast in HD. KEVIN! (Kevin): WUT. (TV): I have an epic idea! Lets make Breaking the fourth wall the musical. (Kevin): Seriously? Another thing with singing and dancing? Besides we need the creators for that. (TV): NO PROBLEM! TV found the fourth wall. (Ben): (Transform) Rath! (Rath): Can you..... (Omi): OH COME ONE!!!! We just finished fixing that! Why didn't you just open the door. Omi pointed at a door in peices that Rath broke. (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' OMERNOY121!!! RATH DOESN'T USE DOORS 'CUZ IT'S CALLED BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL. NOT OPENING THE FOURTH WALL'S DOOR. Flashback ends. (Sklei): ............ (Ancy): ........... (Omi): .................... So how can you help? 'Ben- Present' (TV): YAY!!!! Watching TV!!!! (Kevin): Why don't we just use the real TV? (TV): Cuz I lost the remote. (Kevin): I'm outta here. (Ben, thinking) LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! YAY!!!!!! (Narrator): Sorry for that inopropriate thing. One minute later. '(Ben, thinking): ' (Voice inside his head): Why don't you break the fifth wall? (Ben): LALALALLALALLAL! (Voice): ? This is getting me nowhere. (Ben Transforms back) (Ben): Hey who did that? (Voice): I did. Kid go break the fourth wall. (Ben): YAY!!!! That sounds like fun! Ben goes to the fourth wall. (Ben): IT'S BROKEN ALREADY!!! I wonder who did that? (Voice): ............... Transform into alien X and repair it. (Ben): YAY!!!! (Transform) ALIEN X!!! (Serena): I'm the voice of love. (Belicus): I'm the voice of anger. (Ben): I'm the voice of reason (Belicus): ........ YOU? REASONABLE? (Serena): ............... (Voice): And I'm the voice of derictors and writers. (Ben): SERIOUSLY? Anyway I want to repair the fourth wall. (Voice): I motion to have the wall repaired with magical blox. (Serena): I second voices suggestion. (Belicus): I go for Ben's. Wait it's a tie! (Voice): NO!!!Since I'm a writer I have the veto or whatever it's called power from survival that gives me power to have one player not vote. And I choose Ben. (Ben): YOU CAN'T DO THAT AFTER WE VOTE! (Voice): Shut Up Writers write the rules. And that means I won. I'll call my new wall: The fifth wall. (Ben): ................. (Voice): Anyway..... BYE! The voice left. (Ben): Now that he is gone. Ready to vote for the destruction of the fifth wall Belicus? (Belicus): Sure!!! Meanwhile. (Sklei): Told you we would help. KABOOM!!!!!! (Omi): Oh come on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The End. Characters *Omi *Tyran *Brian *Dan *Sklei *Ancy *Ben *Kevin *Serena *Belicus *Voice Aliens Used *TV(X2) *Rath *Alien X Villans *Well technicly the writers, but.... I guess evryone is neutral. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes